


What's Yours is Mine

by fireminji



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, bartender bora, gahyeon is happy to get free drinks, hand holding, model handong ruin my life please, oh god who's gonna tell them, singbin music producers, they're buffoons, womanizer siyeon, womanizer yubin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireminji/pseuds/fireminji
Summary: Yubin is a known womanizer (respectfully and consensually, of course) and is accustomed to winning a game with no competition. When Siyeon proposes a challenge, how could Yubin refuse? May the best woman win.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon & Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I literally wrote this all tonight. It's part one of the singbindong fic I promised based on the one prompt I created based on THAT ONE clip (check on my twitter for context @fireminji). So this part is how singbin met. The second part will have the ship stuff dw. Anyway please enjoy and leave feedback. Look forward to part 2 :)

Yubin always had a way with women: she was ridiculously charming; smooth words delivered by an even smoother voice. Sharp angles of shoulders and cheeks contradicted her soft smile. A smile so soft and unassuming that it immediately endeared the target of her affections, whoever that may be in the moment, to her. Truly, it was unfair for her to be so beautifully handsome, and even more unfair that she knew it.

Tonight she was at her favorite spot: one of the nicer bars in the city, _New Days._ She preferred this bar over others since the vibes were light and drinks were heavy. By now, she considered the owner and staff to be close acquaintances, knowing them all by name and keeping tabs on the developments of their lives. 

Bora was working behind the bar tonight, greeting Yubin as she assumed her usual end seat: it gave her the best view to scope out the room. “Hey Yubinnie,” the bartender greeted, purposely ignoring Yubin’s repeated, past requests to not use that nickname. The woman didn’t truly mind the endearing name; however, she had a _reputation_ to maintain, and she couldn’t do so as Yubinnie. 

“Hello, Bora,” she returned cooly, already slipping into her suave persona for the night. Knowing her for this long, Bora saw right through it, rolling her eyes. 

“Here to collect some more hearts? You’re certainly dressed for it; you look smoking hot,” she commented, setting down Yubin’s usual whiskey sour in front of her.

“Thank you; I know,” she remarked, sipping her drink. Because Bora was right: she looked extraordinary. Her short brown hair was mostly slicked back, with a few stray pieces framing her face; natural black roots were starting to grow in, but she made it look intentional, stylish. Just enough pointed make-up to highlight her best features and a three-piece, midnight-blue, pinstripe suit made her the best-dressed person in the room. 

While she sipped her drink, she scanned the room, searching for a girl whose night she could make. And then she saw her: a young woman sitting alone, nursing the end of her drink. From her vantage point, Yubin could tell the girl had gleaming eyes and lush-looking, magenta-stained lips that pulled back to reveal the most delightful smile as she laughed at something on her phone. The way her features moved with her expressions reminded Yubin of a fox: cute, yet impish. What really caught her attention, though, was the girl’s hair: long, silky, and the color of amethyst. As the girl ran her hand through said hair, Yubin felt a twinge of envy. 

So she waved her hand to Bora, beckoning her over. The shorter woman approached, leaning against the counter, waiting for Yubin to speak. She was used to the smooth woman’s tactics by now: she would find women she was interested in, then call the bartender over to deliver them a drink, as well as a perfectly tailored pick-up line. Every time: Bora thought it would fail miserably; every time: she saw the targeted girl blush, tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and subsequently head over to thank Yubin, unintentionally doing everything according to plan. It went without saying that Yubin was always respectful and prioritized the comfort of the woman she had her eyes on, she just so happened to have her eyes on a lot of women. 

“So who is it this time?” the bartender asked, amused. 

“Her,” the short-haired woman replied, gesturing to the girl in her sights, “Please send her a refill of her drink, with something from the top-shelf this time, and tell her that her hair looks stunning, though it would look even better with my hands in it.” 

Bora folded her arms across her chest, scoffing at the line, knowing it would fail if it came from anyone other than the slick woman sitting at the bar. “I can do that,” Bora agreed, then added, “But just so you know, you have some competition: another woman sent her the drink that’s currently in her hand, along with the line: ‘Your lips look lonely, I’d be happy to introduce them to mine.’” 

Yubin scowled at the cheesy line, refusing to admit that it is absolutely one from her repertoire. Moreover, she was surprised to have another player in a game she was known to sweep. “Who is she?” she asked Bora curiously. 

“She’s right over there,” said the bartender, flicking her head towards the opposite end of the bar, “Her name is Siyeon. She just started coming around here a few weeks ago, but damn, you two seem to be using the same playbook. It’s uncanny.” 

Yubin narrowed her eyes at this information as she studied the woman, who was seated regally at the other end of the bar. The woman was majestic; Yubin could not deny that. She had long, blonde hair, descending down in waves. Her light hair popped against her muted outfit: a black turtleneck, covered by a grey vest which matched her gray pants. Objectively, the woman was not as dressed up as Yubin, unable to compete with the three-piece suit and tie, yet the blonde exuded power and elegance all the way to where Yubin was sitting. While the short-haired woman studied the other’s face, she remarked how incredibly full her lips were and most importantly, how striking her wolfish eyes were: eyes that were staring directly at her. 

It took a lot to make Yubin feel insecure, so even now, insecurity is not what she felt as the woman stared her down. Instead, she felt respected, in a way. She raised a questioning eyebrow, as if to ask the other woman of her intentions. To her credit, the blonde, Siyeon, as Bora had said, simply raised her drink, in a cheering, declarative way that clearly conveyed the message: _game on._

And with the metaphorical gauntlet thrown, the challenge began: who could woo the purple-haired woman. Bora delivered the drink and pick-up line on Yubin’s behalf, and the two women at the bar watched keenly for the younger woman’s reaction. She seemed to laugh at the line, even blushing slightly, before accepting the drink graciously. Yubin assumed this would be a win for her, yet the girl never turned to look in her direction, let alone approach her. When Bora returned, she explained to Yubin how the girl had simply said thank you for the drink, adding nothing more, nothing less. The short haired woman pursed her lips, not used to being brushed off, especially now, when her competitor was watching closely. Sure enough, when she made eye-contact with the blonde, she saw a mischievous grin. It felt slightly mocking to Yubin; she wouldn’t sit back and let her consider this a defeat. 

RIsing from her seat, she strode over to where the blonde was sitting with her legs spread and posture relaxed, a wolf waiting for her prey. Yubin extended her hand, chivalrous as always: “Good evening, Siyeon. My name is Yubin.”

Siyeon took her hand, shaking it firmly and replying, “Hello, Yubin. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The short-haired woman did not have time to be satisfied with this reply before the blonde added: “Your reputation certainly precedes you around here. Though I must admit, that performance was rather disappointing.” 

Yubin clenched her jaw at the jest. Siyeon was smiling, almost arrogantly, when Yubin replied. “Considering the lovely woman is still sitting alone at her table, glued to her phone, I can only assume that your performance was equally mediocre,” she bit back, wiping the smile from the other woman’s face. 

Siyeon hummed thoughtfully. “That’s a fair point,” she admitted, then adjusted her vest by buttoning it neatly across her torso, while rising from her chair, “But I am about to present the reprisal, so watch and learn.” 

Yubin repossessed Siyeon’s chair as her eyes followed the woman who swaggered across the room to approach the shared woman of their desires. And yet, she never arrived. 

Siyeon froze in her spot as she, and Yubin, watched a tall woman rush over to the lone, purple-haired girl, who was now rising from her seat, the girl’s eyes instantly alighting upon seeing the tall woman. When they finally met, they greeted each other with a kiss and a “Hey, baby, sorry I’m so late,” offered by the tall girl.

“That’s okay, Yoohyeon, I already had two drinks,” the purple-haired girl told the woman who was clearly a significant other. And then the girl turned to look directly at both Siyeon and Yubin, while still speaking to the new arrival. “These two ladies were kind enough to send me some strong drinks, and weak pick-up lines,” she told her, giggling as Siyeon and Yubin both blushed in shame at being called out. 

The tall woman wrapped her arm around the shorter girl’s waist, sending a glare to both Siyeon and Yubin, who had their hands up in surrender, before ushering the girl away while muttering, “Why must you be so irresistibly cute, Gahyeon?” Yubin and Siyeon could hear Gahyeon’s laughter as she left with the other girl. 

They looked at each other then, the two womanizers, processing the outcome of the situation, before bursting into simultaneous laughter. When Siyeon returned to the bar, Yubin clapped her on the back. “Why don’t we call this one a draw then, buddy?” she suggested.

“I’ll drink to that,” Siyeon agreed, pulling over another chair to join her. Yubin waved over Bora, requesting a drink for each of them.

“This round is on me, since I witnessed that colossal embarrassment,” Bora teased, setting two drinks on the counter. 

Siyeon and Yubin graciously accepted the free drinks, just like they accepted their shared defeat. The blonde picked up her glass, raising it towards Yubin in a toast: “We may have missed the mark with the girl, but I think we found a new friendship instead, yeah?”

Yubin smiled then, a genuinely cheerful smile from Yubinnie, as opposed to the usual charming one from Yubin. “I’ll drink to that,” she agreed, “To friendship.” 

Siyeon cheered, clinking their glasses together, then adding, “And to Gahyeon and Yoohyeon: may they have a long, happy life together!” Yubin cheered in agreement and then the two downed their drinks together as Bora laughed at their antics. They all knew that this was only the beginning.


	2. What's Mine is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeon and Yubin meet up for lunch, sharing surprising news. Their hunger gets in the way of important details: a particular detail that will bite them in the ass. But they should know just how difficult it is to get mad at a pretty face.

Siyeon remembers the night when she first met Yubin fondly as she opens the door to the restaurant. They were meeting for lunch after all this time. It had been about 2 years since they had met, having hit it off instantly after they both failed to woo the same girl. From then on, they would meet up fairly often, whether it had been to prowl the town, earning notches in their belts and broken hearts in their wake, or spending a night in watching _The Great British Baking Show,_ which, if you asked either of them, they had NEVER seen before. They grew close rapidly, finding solace in their kindred souls. 

Yet here they were, meeting up for the first time in, 8 months? 9 months? Siyeon had lost track of time when they had both landed new jobs in new cities, each coincidently becoming music producers. Despite her passion for it, the job consumed her life. By the time Siyeon would finally return to her apartment each night, her exhaustion dragged her right to bed; she was sure Yubin shared her experience. Thus, the pair had not kept in touch much: understandably, mutually so, with no contempt. 

When Siyeon finally finished a project that had been burdening her for months, she found her fingers instinctively typing a text to her friend to share the good news, inviting her to catch up and celebrate. She spotted Yubin already sitting in one of the booths of the restaurant. “Hey, Yubin, it’s been too long!” she greeted fondly, as she approached the table. The other woman stood to embrace her with a warm hug; Siyeon felt at home for the first time in months.

“It’s nice to see you, Siyeon; congratulations on finishing your project. I’m familiar with what a relief that must be,” Yubin replied with a knowing laugh. 

“Exactly; you understand me, as usual,” Siyeon confirmed with a smile as the two took their seats across from each other. “So what’s new with you? You look the same, dashing as ever,” Siyeon commented. She was right: while time had passed, Yubin looked very much the same, right down to the growing out black roots. 

Yubin let out a soft chuckle, running a hand through her signature hair. "I could say the same to you, babe; I'm starting to suspect you're a natural blonde," she quipped back.

"Well, you know what they say about blondes," replied Siyeon, smirking. 

A waitress came over to the table, interrupting their banter. "Can I get you ladies anything?" she inquired politely. 

The two seated women shared a look, one that acknowledged how attractive the waitress was. Given their history, an unspoken challenge was issued. Yubin spoke first. "I'll have a water with lemon, please," she requested neutrally. No flirting, no brush of the arm, just a drink order. The short-haired woman figured Siyeon would take her lack of flirtation as an opportunity for herself.

"I will have the same, thank you," is all the blonde said, surprisingly. The waitress nodded and left to fetch the drinks. As she retreated, the two women didn't even spare her a glance; instead, they looked at each other with quizzically raised brows. 

"When has Lee Siyeon ever let a pretty girl go without getting her number first? Do you already have it?" Yubin was the first to address the out of character behavior. 

The blonde placed a hand on her chest in mock offense before answering, "I'll have you know I don’t _need_ to get every girl's number. Especially now, since I have a girlfriend."

Yubin's eyes widened at this. "Never took you as the type to be tied down. But I suppose if I can do it, so can you," she mused. 

The waitress came back with their waters then, collecting their food orders as well, assuring them that their meals would be out shortly.

"Look at us, finally taken. Who would've thought?" Siyeon remarked. 

Yubin smiled proudly; "It's hard to say no when a model asks you out," she explained.

"Wow, she's that pretty, huh?" Siyeon commented, amused at the hearts in her friend's eyes when she spoke about her girl.

"No, I mean she's an actual model. That's her profession," the short-haired woman corrected, proudly.

"No way," the blonde said in disbelief.

With a sip of her water, Yubin smirked. "Is it that hard to believe that I would be dating a model when I look like this?" she replied, running an elegant hand through her hair again, "There's no need to be jealous, sweetheart."

"I'm not jealous; I just can't believe we're _both_ dating models," clarified Siyeon. 

"Wait, seriously?" remarked a dumbfounded Yubin.

"Yeah, she has a fashion show next week and everything," the blonde added. 

"No shit! So does mine," responded the other woman.

"Wednesday night?" 

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Damn, we should go together," Siyeon suggested, earning a nod in agreement from Yubin. 

A silent moment or two passed as the women processed the coincidence of it all. "We really are kindred spirits, huh?" Yubin noted. 

"Indeed, it's pretty crazy. I wonder if our girlfriends know each other," thought Siyeon aloud. 

"Oh, true. I can ask; what's her na--" Yubin began, but then there were plates of food being set in front of them. 

"There you go, ladies. Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked them.

"No, thank you," they agreed.

"Okay, just let me know if you do," she replied, with a wink. The reformed womanizers merely nodded and offered another polite thank you before the deflated waitress left. 

Alone again, Siyeon refocused her attention on Yubin. "What were you saying?" she inquired, trying to remember the previous conversation. Then the simultaneous grumble of their stomachs interjected.

"Who cares, let's eat," Yubin brushed off. And so they ate, sporadically joking about the past and updating each other on the present. Before long, their plates and glasses were empty, bellies and hearts full. 

"It was wonderful to reconnect again. I missed you more than I realized, Yubinnie. I look forward to seeing you on Wednesday and meeting your girlfriend: the legendary Yubin tamer," Siyeon said cheerfully.

"Same here, love. Let’s make a point of staying together, okay? Starting with Wednesday. I can't wait to introduce you; I think you'll love her. Bye, Singnie," she replied, enveloping her friend in a hug that pulled matching, contented sighs from the two before they went their separate ways.

*****

They weren't late, per se. It was a fashion show, after all, so it was only appropriate that they should be _fashionably late._ Siyeon and Yubin had just enough time to slip into their reserved, front row seats, before the house lights dimmed and funky mood music began to play. 

Apparently, the concept for the show was “cyberpunk,” whatever that was. The first model to walk out was an absolute vision. Her midnight blue hair was intricately twisted into twin braids; dark-painted eyes, red painted lips, and cheek bones that radiated regality. Her clothes fit the theme well: hot-pink-and-black cropped bomber jacket over a mesh, teal abbreviated top. Half a dark, denim skirt merged with half a dark, denim pant leg, ending with black combat boots. Every spectator had their eyes fixed on the figure as she conquered the runway, including the two women in the front row, who were simultaneously, unintentionally, leaning in to speak to each other.

“That’s my girlfriend,” they both said, gesturing to the current model, followed by, “Your _what?”_ The two women could only stare at each other, wide-eyed, wide-mouthed, unsure how to process the situation. They would probably still be staring helplessly if their apparently _shared_ model girlfriend had not reached the end of the catwalk where they were seated, and winked, _at both of them._

*****

The rest of the show was, for lack of a better word, awkward. Despite their best efforts to enjoy their time, they could not ignore the elephant in the room: their girlfriend had been cheating on them, with each other. Together they sat; separately they stewed. And as their thoughts spiraled, a shared, bitter one arrived: _I guess this is what I get for all the hearts I’ve broken along the way._ They felt humiliated, to say the least, and it only made it worse to be the unknowing mistress of a dear friend. 

And yet, despite the humiliation, neither woman could bring themselves to leave the vicinity. Not without an explanation. Sitting at a show they no longer wanted to watch, they learned how slowly time could pass. Although, as time trudged along, the two women simmered down, allowing rationality to re-register, reminding them to have no ill feelings towards each other. It was not their faults that they had both been played in the same way. By the time the house lights returned to full lumosity, Siyeon and Yubin were composed enough to share a surprisingly comforting nod before heading backstage, where their girlfriend was waiting. 

Under different circumstances, Yubin and Siyeon would have been thrilled to be surrounded by so many models. Now, they were shoving past them as politely as possible, only wanting to reach their destination. One would expect the women to seethe upon seeing the two-timing model, to throw fire with their eyes, though those two fools couldn't thwart the involuntary fondness that bloomed when their eyes caught sight of their girlfriend. Try as they might to banish that affection to the depths, it only grew when the model paid them a charming smile through the mirror she had been facing.

When she spun around to face them, she did not flinch seeing both of her unknowing girlfriends together. Instead, her grin grew grander. "Babe, you made it!" she greeted joyfully. 

Reflexively, both Siyeon and Yubin responded to the pet name:

"Of course," answered Yubin.

"You were incredible," Siyeon added.

Tossing a braid over her shoulder, the model claimed, "I know." And then there was a lull, which only Yubin and Siyeon seemed discomforted by, while their girlfriend appeared incredibly unbothered.

Yubin, the braver of the two, was the first to address the issue, clearing her throat. "Um Handong, don't you owe us an apology or something?" It was a vague attempt at bravery, yes, though in Yubin’s defense, Handong’s very presence was disarming. 

The model tilted her head to the side: "For what, sweetheart?" confusion coloring her voice.

"For dating both of us?" Siyeon offered.

"At the same time," Yubin emphasized.

"Do you not enjoy dating me?" Handong asked, raising a flawless eyebrow. 

Before even finishing her statement, the other women chimed in.

"NO!" they shouted in startling unison, inviting a smirk to Handong’s face. 

"It has been lovely; you're wonderful," Yubin praised, abandoning her previous gall with ease. 

Siyeon sent her an eye roll, nevertheless agreeing. "Yes, it's a dream come true. However, did you think we wouldn't find out?" 

The direct call out did not faze the model one bit. "I was actually hoping you would find out sooner. I’ve been wanting to go on dates with the three of us," she admitted, "You know how busy I am; this would be way better for my schedule."

The two other women stared at her blankly, rather shocked by her nonchalance.

"You want us all to date?" they finally responded, in harmony yet again.

"I just figured it would make sense since you're both soulmates," she explained matter-of-factly.

"Soulmates?" they exclaimed incredulously.

"Obviously? You speak in tandem and you're literally holding hands right now," Handong pointed out. They looked down to confirm and sure enough, their hands had interlocked seemingly on their own accord. Regardless of the shy flush on their checks, they didn't let go.   
"Aw, my two dumbass darlings," the model cooed, pinching their cheeks, and then she was standing.  
"Well, I suppose I should let you two process all this news," she began, grabbing her purse, "If you're interested in being the most powerful trio this city has ever seen, then meet me at the after-party. If you don’t show, I'll assume it's too much to handle and there will be no hard feelings." She punctuated her offer with kisses: a firm, captivating one for Yubin; a softer, sensual one for Siyeon. And then with a final slap to their respective butts, the model breezed out of the room, leaving Siyeon and Yubin hand-in-hand, a little breathless; a little clueless.

When they snapped out of their daze, they separated their hands after all this time and shared a look. Not needing words, they simply nodded in mutual understanding. Hands shoved in pockets and comfortable space between them, they went on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I'm not super thrilled with this, but I wanted to get it out of my hair so that I can work on other fics. Most of this was written on the train at 6:37 am. Anyways, I love easy breezy Handong who said I love my girlfriend, I'll take another in a different color and idiot soulmates Singbin. Please leave feedback love you.


End file.
